nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Manipulation
Water Manipulation (水の動き Mizu no Ugoki) is an ability that allows the user to manipulate the water around them through the use of Hydrokinesis (法動, Mizuodou lit. Motion of Water), or a telepathic control. The users may also incorporate use of their Ki to allow for the creation and characteristic alteration of water. One of the foundational elemental abilities, Water Manipulation can also give rise to sub-abilities such as Ice Manipulation and Blood Manipulation. Description This ability centers around the telekinetic manipulation of water, water vapor, and existing waterbodies through the movement of their own body. Hydrokinetics are known to be able to control and mold water into desired shapes or forms, combining this ability into their natural fighting style to create a fluid and enhanced form that can deal extensive damage. They will generally direct the use of naturally occurring water molecules, such as condensing the water vapor found in the air to create cohesive masses of liquid that the user will typically manipulate in combat through the use of their limbs. They can even alter the movement of the water molecules, speeding up their atomic vibrations to cause the water to turn into steam, or slowing down the molecular speed to eventually chill the water into ice. Though slowing down the molecules of water takes a great deal of concentration and practice, and is generally reserved for those who have a genetic affinity for Ice Manipulation. Users are also able to bring forth water by the release of their Ki. When a user has the certain genetic coding required for this particular type of Ki, when they release it from their body it is able to take on the form of crystal clear water. This takes much more energy from the user, as it requires the release of significant amounts of Ki, when compared to the energy it takes to telekinetically manipulate water that is already in existence. But by using their Ki to amplify the mass of water, as well as change the physical properties of such liquid, it allows for a user to become a much deadlier force when in combat; as the strength of their ability would only be limited by the amount of Ki they could release. The combative power of this ability is one of the most versatile of all the elemental abilities as the user is capable of manipulating water in a variety of ways. By changing the viscosity or temperature of water, a user is able to create semi-solid constructs such as blades, discs, bullets, barriers, and orbs that can cause extensive damage to a target. They can even use this property to create walkways over large areas, or even platforms to help levitate into the air with the aid of hydrokinesis. Naturally occurring phenomena’s such as whirlpools, geysers, and tsunamis can also be artificially recreated to cause extensive blunt force trauma to an opposing force; or can even be altered into a concise point to allow for the erosive power of the pressure to carve through even the thickest of mountains. Even altering the water that a user manipulates into that of vapor, a user is capable of creating walls of dense fog and mist to help obscure the vision of their opponent and conceal themselves from being damaged. One will simple drown in the combative power and versatility of this ability. Techniques Trivia Category:Abilities Category:Ability Category:Telekinetic Ability Category:Ki Ability